DeathScythe's Daughter
by snoWING
Summary: DeathScythe may be her father, but it's her partner they should be more concerned about. Soul/Maka-ish, depending on how you look at it. Oneshot.


I posted this over at LiveJournal a little while ago, and I figured I might as well post it here as well. I changed it a slightly from what I originally posted, but I have to say that I'm a lot happier with it now. I repeatedly find myself frustrated with this fandom's lack of fanfiction in general, so I'm just happy to be helping the cause. :3

**Title:** DeathScythe's Daughter  
**Rating:** PG (for very slight language)  
**Pairing:** Soul/Maka-ish, depending on how you look at it.  
**Summary: **DeathScythe may be her father, but it's her partner they should be more concerned about.  
**Notes:** Doesn't take place at any specific time in the continuity - just a random day at Shibusen. Since the students (not including Soul and Maka, of course) all seemed to think DeathScythe was hot stuff when he was filling in for the teacher in Ep. 4, I found myself wondering if something like this might ever happen. And that's where this came from.

- - - - -

"Hey...see that chick over there?"

"Huh? What chick?"

"Over there, checking out the extracurricular lessons board. The one with the pigtails."

"Oh, her. Her name's Maka, right?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Would you ever consider going out with her?"

"Eh...not really. I mean, she hasn't got any boobs or anything. Why?"

"Well, the thing is...I heard that she's DeathScythe's daughter."

"What? _The_ DeathScythe's daughter? You've gotta be kidding me."

"No, I'm serious. My sources are pretty reliable."

"No shit! That's awesome!"

"Isn't it? You know, I bet if she ever had a boyfriend, he would get to meet DeathScythe for sure."

"Yeah! They'd probably see each other all the time! Man, that'd be cool..."

"You bet your ass it would. Which is why _I'm_ gonna ask her out."

"Eh? You serious? You really think it's worth it?"

"Why not? You said it yourself how awesome it would be to see DeathScythe all the time. Plus, she's kinda cute, even if she is scrawny, and she gets stellar grades, too. Besides, if I don't like her, I can just cut her loose. After I've met DeathScythe, of course."

"All good points, my friend. So what are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"Just watch and learn how it's done, man."

"Learn how _what's_ done?"

They stiffened - the unexpected insertion had undoubtedly sent a shock through their systems. The two students turned to find the source of the new (somewhat firghtening) voice. It was a white-haired, red-eyed, punky-looking guy who was currently giving them a look that was bordering on a glare. They suddenly felt tense. Very tense.

"Uh...I was just about to go ask that girl out."

"Yeah! She's DeathScythe's daughter, you know."

"What are you idiots talking about? She's not his daughter."

"What?"

He snorted. "What are you saying, 'what' for? You heard me."

"Really? But I heard..."

"Well, you heard wrong. You can ask her yourself. That girl has absolutely no relation or association to DeathScythe whatsoever."

"Wait a second. How do you know tha-"

"Because I just do. Now, if you can't find another reason to want to talk to her, I suggest you leave her alone before her partner comes along and beats both your asses."

"But..."

Nothing else needed to be said. The two students exchanged a nervous sideways glance and tacitly agreed that if looks could kill, this guy would be able to take on Shinigami-sama with his hands tied behind his back.

"Uh...right. Thanks for clearing that up. We'll just be going now." the teen sputtered before muttering, "C'mon dude, let's get out of here..."

His friend nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice..."

The source of their anxiety followed them with his eyes as they shuffled away from the scene, not relaxing his stare until they disappeared around the corner. He let out a disgruntled sigh and shook his head.

"Lowlifes..."

"Soul!"

He turned his head to see an enthusiastic-looking Maka walking over to him whilst clutching a piece of paper in her hands. She held it up in front of him with obvious excitement.

"I found a great extracurricular lesson for us!"

Soul glanced at the sheet briefly, then look past it to his partner's eager, smiling face. After a brief pause, he let a small smile ghost over his features before nodding.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As it turns out, the teen's sources had been right. Maka's father was, indeed, the one and only DeathScythe.

His sources had failed to mention, however, that Maka's partner liked her for _her_, and was ready, willing, and determined to protect her from anyone and anything - even two lowly youths in a school hallway.

- - - - -

I realize that Soul wasn't completely lying - Maka probably would've denied having any relation to DeathScythe at all if they'd asked her - but it's the principle of the thing that counts, right?

Reviews are love. I am open to any and all constructive criticism you may have. Thank you for reading. :3


End file.
